sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Glenn Hughes
Name: Hughes, Glenn Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Soccer School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Compared to his brother he has a cleaner look to him, though he has the same unruly curly brown hair his brother has, his also shares the same bright shade of blue eyes. Though they seem to hold more emotion to them, besides just mischief… As well as looks, the twins share the same physical features of tall, gangly bodies with lightly tanned skin from their years playing soccer. Glenn’s clothing differs from Fred’s, as he doesn’t wear jerseys that proclaim he love for a team, instead holds a more bookish appearance with darker, earthy colors in his clothes. Biography: Unlike his older twin, Glenn was actually quite happy to be moving away from his hometown of Southampton in southern England… he saw this as a chance to start anew, to start fresh and keep things that happened before from happening again. Ever since they where young, he’d always been “Fred’s twin.” He figured coming to Barry Coleson would change that and he could make a name for himself, and he couldn’t help but be happy when Fred seemed to regret the new place with ever fiber of his being. Glenn more or less having forced him onto the soccer team with him and even still his brother seemed determined to hate it all. But when Fred's personality suddenly changed the summer after their ninth-grade year, as he seemed to spend all the time he could offer down at the indoor skating rink, while most of his time was spent visiting doctor’s to treat his bronchitis. And when their tenth-grade year came around, and time passed he remembered they had both been outside during lunch kicking a soccer ball between one another when he had told him of the news of his odd choice to join the hockey team. Glenn of course figured it wouldn’t happen, as unlike some of the members had only been practicing since the start of the summer… Though some thing still creased to amaze him, as before he knew it he found himself attending hockey games with his mother to watch his older twin. Sometimes their father coming along, and maybe one of their siblings, but before he knew it he once again found himself just being either mistaken for Fred (which couldn’t be helped), or just that boy who’s Fred’s twin. It didn’t matter if he was a starter on the soccer team, he once again found himself slipping into his twin’s shadow. When the word of the trip came around Glenn long decided that he didn’t plan on going. Though thoughts changed slowly when Fred’s questioned him on going after having finally gotten their mother’s permission, who personally couldn’t stand the thought of the babies of the family going away for more than a day from her sight. And after awhile he finally agreed… Other: The best qualities of Glenn are his ability to kick well, and run faster. He also holds a somewhat light resentment against his older twin Fred, which at the moment to pushed into the back of his head for other thoughts – such as trying to figure a way of this island. None the less he loves his brother, and found do just about anything for him. Number: B35 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: 2x4 Conclusions: I love how the Program manages to eventually bring out the worst in people. I believe that B35's bottled up resentment is going to make for a rather interesting meeting if he were to meet up with his older sibling... Game Evaluations Handled by: Riserugu Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Peri Barclay '''Collected Weapons: '''2x4 (designated weapon) '''Allies: Fredrik Hughes, Chi Masumi, Marie Zaid, Heather Pendergast, Jeremy Torres, Adam Dodd, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Mallory DeLuca, Miranda Grey Enemies: Jacob Starr, Daphne Rudko, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Eh-Sun Choi Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Glenn's first name comes from a character from Chrono Cross. *Glenn's middle name is Felix. *His birthday is May 29th. *A member of the varsity soccer team at Barry Coleson, Glenn was #5. *Glenn's favorite band is Muse. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Glenn, in chronological order. *B35 - Starting Point *B35 G12 Continued *Walking Into The House Of Blood... *... Still I Don't Know Why You're Dying... *Advent *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Arrival *Survival Of The Fittest *'99' *Sunshower Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Glenn Hughes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *GlennxMallory=<3. That is all. ^^ - Megami Category:V1 Students